Infieles
by pipe92
Summary: Creyeron que tenían vidas perfectas pero la vida se encargó de mostrarles que estaban equivocados, ahora dos corazones rotos por el amor se unirán por el destino. - Hablo con Gohan esposo de Cocoa Amaguri - - Si, con quién hablo ? - - Con la esposa del amante de tu esposa - Dice Videl usando su teléfono. (Two shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Por el momento será un one shot o two comenten si deseen que se convierta en un fic largo para más adelante**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La verdad**

Siempre creyó que era feliz con ella o tal vez si lo era, pero la vida se encargó de cambiar todo, se había casado muy joven con su primera novia, cuándo su esposa aún no era famosa , cuando solo era una jovencita con sueños de ser famosa, fue el primero que vio en ella potencial para convertirse en una artista, cuando solo era una cantante callejera que cantaba por dinero en algunas plazas.

Pero todo cambió cuando ella tuvo un aborto involuntario durante su tercer año de matrimonio, se había vuelto más fría y distante, su carrera se fue en picada perdiendo muchos conciertos y show, Gohan pensó que todo se debía a la perdida del bebé, el también sufrió pero a diferencia de su mujer lo superó, era cosa de la vida nadie tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido.

Gohan le sugirió intentar ir terapia para superar su dolor, sabía que el no podía hacer nada para consolarla más de lo que ya había hecho, aunque no fue fácil convencerla después de un tiempo acepto ir con algún especialista, con el tiempo se veía un leve mejoría en su ánimo pero seguía distante con el.

\- Cariño es un hermoso día ¿no te gustaría ir a comer afuera? - pregunta Gohan durante la comids rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había.

\- Gohan, sabe que tengo terapia hoy - responde la castaña dejando de comer pero sin verlo a la cara.

\- Lo se pero no creo que sea tan malo faltar a una de ellas, hace mucho que no salimos a ninguna parte - comenta su esposo desanimado por la negativa buscando que ella accediera.

\- Sabes que es difícil encontrar horas para la terapia y no puedo perderlas - explica Cocoa mirándolo por un momento para dar sus razones.

\- Está bien cariño lo entiendo perfectamente - Dice el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban que iniciar una tonta discusión.

\- Que tal para la próxima te prometo que iremos al lugar que tú escojas - Suguiere la Idol sacando su plato rápidamente - Además sino me voy llegaré tarde

El pelinegro se limitó a sonreír viendo como su esposa salía de la casa, seria un mentiroso si dijera que no estaba frustrado por lo que había pasado, pero en el fondo sabía que ir a la terapia haria que la antigua y alegre Cocoa Amaguri regresará, el sonido del teléfono de su casa le llamó la atención, por un momento creyó que podía ser su esposa.

\- ¿Se encuentra Cocoa Amaguri en casa? - pregunta la voz de una mujer detrás de la línea telefónica.

\- No, ella salió - responde el pelinegro usualmente nunca llamaban a su esposa ya que ella dejaba su contacto personal para algún trabajo.

\- Soy la secretaria de su terapeuta, recordándole que debe reagendar las horas perdidas - menciona la mujer desconcertando a Gohan quien no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

\- ¿Horas perdidas? - pregunta el pelinegro sin comprender lo que la mujer le decía.

\- Si su esposa a perdido 5 sesiones incluyendo la de hoy, por lo mismo debe reagendar para programarlas más adelante - Explica la secretaría el sistema sorprendiendolo por lo último.

\- Está bien yo le digo - Dice el hijo de Goku perturbado y sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

Sus vidas nunca fueron fáciles lo supieron desde el primer lugar, su padre nunca acepto su relación y ella con su orgullo no iba a dejar que aquello la detuviera aunque eso significara alejarse para siempre de su padre, ella lo amaba y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Ambos compartían el ideal de fundar un Dojo para que cualquiera pudiera aprender artes marciales y que fuera accesible para todos.

Pero quizás su padre tenía algo razón con Barry, pero era demasiado obstinada para darse cuentadd la verdad, existían muchos rumores en el Dojo que Barry Kahn se le insinuaba con a nuevas alumnas entre otras cosas que llegó a escuchar y que prefirió ignorar, incluso su mejor amiga le había dicho en más de una ocasión que su esposo era un completo patan.

\- ¡Que rayos significa esto Barry Kahn! - grita furiosa la ojiazul sosteniendo en su mano un condón caminando hacia su habitación.

\- Calma mujer, no hagas un escándalo tan temprano que apenas son las 10 de la mañana - Alega el rubio frotándose los ojos aún con sueño.

\- No me interesa que sean las 10 de la mañana quiero que me expliques qué hacía esto en tu ropa - Exige la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño esperando una respuesta de su esposo.

\- Es un preservativo, acaso quieres que te explique para que sirve - contesta su marido con un tono de insinuacion acercándose a su mujer.

\- Claro que lo sé idiota, pero sabes que nosotros no lo usamos, yo tomó píldoras anticonceptivas desde hace años - menciona Videl aún más enojada por la última respuesta.

\- Lo sé pero nunca se sabe, tiene algo de malo querer estar más protegido - comenta Barry mostrando una cara de inocente.

\- Por tú bien espero que sea de esa manera - advierte la hija de Mr Satán dando media vuelta para salir.

\- Claro lo es cariño, nunca te eh dado motivos para que desconfies de mi -

Videl se quedó callada decido que era mejor que su esposo creyera que ella creía en sus palabras hasta que encontrará pruebas de lo contrario, sabía que Barry mentía pero aunque su corazón se estrujada por aquella idea se mantenía fuerte y orgullosa, espero durante el día y parte de la noche el momento donde su marido dejará su celular para poder revisarlo en busca de alguna pista.

No fue difícil descubrir cuál era la contraseña de su móvil, lo conocía muy bien como para equovocarse, mientras hurgaba dentro del teléfono celular descubrió unos mensajes de WhatsApp, había borrado los anteriores y solo quedaban los de aquel día, la pelinegra frunció el ceño al leerlos, sus sospechas se iban acrecentando a medida que investigaba más.

Había descubierto que el número pertenecía a una mujer, gracias a los contactos que tenía en el cuartel el policia y no era cualquier mujer sino de una Idol famosa que se encontraba casada, pasó toda la noche pensando en eso y parte del día siguiente, en cual iba hacer su siguiente paso a seguir, hasta que decidió que era mejor llamar a la casa de la famosa Cocoa y hablar con su esposo, quien también merecía saber la verdad, espero que su marido saliera de la casa para poder llamar de forma más tranquila.

\- Hola trato de ubicar a Cocoa Amaguri ¿es su casa? - pregunta Videl nerviosa sin saber cómo continuar aún para ella era algo difícil.

\- Si ella vive aquí pero no se encuentra en este momento - responde el pelinegro de la misma forma en la que había dicho a la secretaria del terapeuta de su esposa - ¿con quién estoy hablando?

\- Con la esposa del amente de tu esposa - Suelta la ojiazul lo más rápido y directo cerrando sus ojos y dando un suspiro.

\- ¿Es alguna clase de broma? - cuestiona Gohan de forma muy seria creyendo que era alguna clase de broma de jóvenes.

\- Por más difícil que parezca no lo es, para mí también es doloroso esto - Dice la pelinegra tratando de convencerlo sabiendo que sería difícil.

\- Pues lo será para usted pero para mí no, porque no le creo, hasta luego - menciona el esposo de Cocoa antes de comenzar a colgar el teléfono.

\- Puedes colgar y creer que fue una broma y vivir una mentira o puedes escucharme y despejar las dudas que seguramente tienes - declara Videl siendo la última oportunidad de convencerlo.

\- Te escucho, sea breve - expresa Gohan teniendo un poco de curiosidad de lo que la mujer tenía suficiente decir.

\- No aqui no se cuando volverá el idiota de mi esposo, ¿qué tal mañana? - Suguiere la chica viendo la hora en su reloj pensando que pudiera ser descubierta.

\- Está bien y donde - Suspira nuevamente el pelinegro ya la estaba escuchando ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Se que también vives en ciudad Satán, qué tal si en el parque a las 5 - insinúa Videl un lugar sdecusad para un encuentro entre ambos.

\- Me parece bien - Dice el pelinegro sin más remedio cerrando sus ojos eran demasiadas cosas en una día para el.

\- Por cierto me llamo Videl Satán, hasta mañana - comenta la mujer antes de colgar en forma de presentación.

\- Son Gohan, hasta mañana -

Por un momento el pelinegro sintió ganas de vomitar por pensar en lo que había escuchado, conocía el nombre de Videl Satán, era la hija del antiguo campeón de artes marciales, la había visto en su etapa en la preparatoria combatir el crimen, aunque nunca la conoció en persona por estar en clases diferentes por lo que vio sabía que era una buena chica y ahora no debía de ser diferente.

Aún así no significaba que tuviera la razón en lo que decia, también podía estar equivocada y que todo fuera un mal entendido. Por esa razón era mejor mantenerse callado, no tenía dudas de su esposa, pero aquella llamada de la secretaria de su terapeuta sumado con esa última llamada lo dejaba alerta, pero su esposa jamás le había dado motivos para desconfiar era claro que desde aquella perdida su relación se había ido a pique pero aún así no era motivo para creer que le dé infiel.

Pero de todas formas tenía intención de ir a su encuentro con la hija de Mr Satán, quería saber que era lo que ella tenía que decir o las pruebas que tenia, después de todo le había dicho que si iria. Gohan se encuentra a aún en el baño llevando agua a su cara tratando de calmarse, hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta era su esposa que volvía de comprar, prefirió mantener las apariencias para no levantar sospechas sin fundamento, pasando el día con tranquilidad pero consciente de que todo pudiera cambiar al día siguiente.

Le costó conciliar el sueño, durante la noche aquellos pensamientos lo perturbaban aún más, lo único que desea que llegara el día de mañana para salir de aquella duda que comenzaba a crecer en su alma. Al día siguiente siguió intentando actuar natural incluso cuando su esposa le había informado que saldría toda la tarde para ver una tía enferma, Gohan no le dio mucha importancia no quería llenarse su cabeza de más dudas, luego que su mujer saliera el también salió al parque de la ciudad en su encuentro con Videl.

\- Hola, espero que esto valga la pena - Dice el pelinegro una vez que ya estaba cerca de la chica la cual estaba sentada en una banca.

\- No escogí este sitio por nada, en ese restaurante se juntaran en 15 minutos - menciona Videl mirando su reloj para luego señalar el lugar del supuesto encuentro.

\- ¿Y como sabes que será en ese lugar si aún no llegan? - cuestiona el hijo de Goku mientras ve como la muchacha sonrie.

\- Porque revise las conversaciones de su celular, donde se iban juntar el día de hoy - explica la ojiazul el cómo era que tenía dicha información.

\- ¿Su celular no tiene contraseña? - pregunta nuevamente Gohan ahora sorprendido por como había descubierto la supuesta información.

\- Si pero su contraseña era su nombre, maldito egocéntrico simplón y predecible - Alega la hija de Mr Satán cerrando sus puños con irá.

\- Si que estás enamorada - comenta el ojinegro viendo que la chica se encontraba bastante enojada.

\- Por algo estoy casada y supongo que es el mismo caso que el suyo - responde la mujer frunciendo el ceño " que clase de pregunta es esa"

\- Bueno tienes razón - dice Gohan antes de mirar por un momento al frente - ¡Que rayos!

\- Maldito miserable, perdí a mi padre por defenderlo y me paga de esta manera -


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Por el momento será un two shot comenten si deseen que se convierta en un fic largo para más adelante**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El plan de Videl **

Gohan apartó la vista de la mujer cuando divisó a su esposa que llegaba a la cafetería de la esquina, se sorprendió al verla pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio a un hombre rubio acercarse a ella, asumió que debía ser el esposo de Videl, pero cuando observo que se estaban besando toda sus esperanzas de que todo fuera un mal entendido se esfumaron como las hojas en el otoño.

\- Bueno tienes razón - dice Gohan antes de mirar por un momento al frente - ¡Que rayos!

\- ¡Maldito miserable!, ¡perdí a mi padre por defenderlo! y me paga de esta manera

\- Yo voy a hablar con ella - manifiesta el pelinegro furioso con intención de ir a confrontar a su mujer siendo detenido por una mano.

\- Espera a donde crees que vas no vas a terminar tu matrimonio por un beso - expresa la mujer evitando que el muchacho actuará de forma impulsiva.

\- ¿Entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer?, ¡Dejar que siga mintiendo y sea con su amante! - grita iracundo el ojinegro sin entender que era lo que quería la chica.

\- Debemos esperar y saber desde cuándo nos han estado mintiendo, desde cuándo son amantes - declara Videl para calmar al muchacho explicando parte de su idea.

\- ¿Y luego que? - cuestiona el pelinegro cerrando levemente sus ojos inseguro de aquel plan.

\- Les tendemos una trampa y los desenmascaramos como los sinvergüenzas que son - Explica la ojiazul con mucha seguridad en voz golpeando sus puños.

\- ¿Eso como lo haremos? - pregunta curioso aún no estaba seguro de aceptar pero aún así quería saber el plan.

\- Simple cuando tu mujercita salga tú me llamas y yo veo si el idiota también lo hace para ver a dónde van -

El pelinegro estaba sorprendido de la bien que Videl estaba manejando la situación, pero podía ver qué sus manos temblaban y sus ojos tenían un leve tono vidrioso, claramente la chica se mantenía fuerte por fuera pero le estaba afectando tanto como a él. Tras despedirse cada uno volvió a su casa, Gohan aún se encontraba afectado por lo ocurrido caminado un poco para calmarse antes de volver a su hogar.

Comino por varias horas, pensando en lo que iba hacer de ahora en adelante, el plan de Videl era bueno pero no le parecía que era lo mejor, pero si su esposa lo estaba engañando y le mentía no le daba más opciones que descubrirla por si mismo, llegó a su hogar ya era muy tarde cerca de las 10 de la noche, su esposa lo estaba esperando sentada en un sillón en el livin, Gohan sonrió por un momento por lo tierno de lo que se veía hasta que recordó todo lo que vio aquella tarde.

\- ¿Gohan adónde te habias ido? te espere para comer - pregunta preocupada parándose la Castalla para acercarse a su esposo.

\- Salí a caminar un poco y me encontré con una amiga - miente el pelinegro fue la primera idea que le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Una amiga? - cuestiona Cocoa conocía a su esposo y sabía que este no era de tener muchos amigos y menos con chicas.

\- Si cuando salí a caminar me encontré con una amiga de la preparatoria que no veia hace años -

\- Pudiste haber llamado para calentar la comida más tarde - menciona su esposa en forma de reproche.

\- Resulta que perdí la noción del tiempo hablando cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde - Responde Gohan en forma de escusa que en parte era cierto la mujer fue a la misma preparatoria que el.

\- Está bien ¿quieres que caliente la comida? - pregunta la castaña restándole importancia al tema lista para ir a la cocina.

\- No, no tengo hambre - contesta el pelinegro caminando hacia su habitación bajando levemente su mirada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - cuestiona nuevamente su esposa viéndolo sabiendo el gran apetito que este siempre tenía.

\- Si, no te preocupes no es nada, solo quiero dormir un poco - declara Gohan regresando hacia donde estaba su esposa dándole un beso en la mejilla para evitar más sospechas.

A diferencia de Gohan la pelinegra se fue a su casa directamente, para ella también era un duro golpe saber la verdad, saber que su matrimonio solo era una ilusión, cerro su puño y golpeó la pared que tenía más cerca, espero que su marido llegara a casa para irse a correr a la calle, sin ni siquiera decirle nada a Barry quien tampoco mostró interés en preguntar dónde iba.

Se encontraba furiosa había dejado todo por estar con el, su padre le había advertido la clase de hombre que era, tuvo muchas veces grandes discusiones por lo mismo, a tal punto que dejaron de verse y ahora se daba cuenta que todo lo que su progenitor le había dicho era cierto y por esa razón se encontraba en su Dojo golpeando un viejo saco de arena, tratando de calmar su enfado, aún no era tiempo de desquitarse con su esposo.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí - Comenta una voz femenina detrás de ella

\- Iresa ¿como me encontraste? - pregunta Videl sorprendida una vez que se voltea para ver quién era.

\- Bueno no has respondido a mis llamadas desde hace dos días y supuse que te pasaba algo y cada vez que tienes problemas vienes aquí -

\- Me conoces muy bien amiga - Dice Videl sonriendo para luego cerrar su puño y dar un fuerte golpe al costal.

\- Vaya no quisiera ser ese sacó - Comenta la rubia sintiendo intimidada luego de ver aquel golpe.

\- El idiota de Barry me está engañando - menciona la ex justiciera suspirando captando la atención de su amiga antes de continuar - supongo que tú la debes conocer Cocoa Amaguri -

\- ¡Que! ¡Cocoa Amaguri!, pero se supone que ella es casada - expresa impactada la rubia quien era fan de la Idol y que leía todo acerca de ella.

\- Si hoy estuve con su esposo, está igual de afectado como yo - Declara su amiga recordando lo furioso que se había puesto Gohan al ver a su esposa con otra.

\- ¿Y es guapo? - pregunta Iresa viendo como su amiga cambiaba el semblante de su rostro.

\- Algo, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy hablando - Dice la ojiazul ya acostumbrada aquellaos típicos comentarios de la rubia.

\- Lo siento - se disculpa la muchacha sabiendo lo malhumorada que estaba su amiga

\- No importa. Mi padre tenía razón con ese infeliz y yo la muy tonta no quise ver la verdad -

Videl dio un último golpe con toda su furia al costal, el cual salve disparado en la dirección opuesta rompiéndose por el impacto cayendo toda la arena, solo quedando un trozo de tela colgando en la cadena. Al día siguiente Gohan despertó temprano debía impartir una clases a primero hora en la universidad de ciudad Satán, vio a la castaña al lado de su cama sonrió por un momento añorando que todo lo vivido el día anterior hubiese sido un mal sueño, mientras se duchaba se dio cuenta que no era asi.

No pudo estar cien por ciento concentrado en su trabajo por pensar en lo que le estaba pasando, luego estar dando un par de clases al medio día el pelinegro considero que lo mejor era volver a su casa, no estaba en condiciones como para seguir impartiendo clases, iba en su automóvil cuando vio a su esposa salir de su casa, se sorprendió porque ella no le había mencionado que iba a salir. Recordó lo que la hija de Mr Satán le había dicho acerca de que tenía que hacer si su mujer salía de forma misteriosa, tomo su celular para marcar el número que lo había llamado hace unos días, desde su auto llamo a la casa de la ojiazul esperando que fuera ella quien contestará y no aquel rubio.

\- Hola ¿quien habla? - Pregunta Videl contestando el teléfono desde la sala de su casa.

\- Hola, ella se fue - Dice Gohan mirando como su esposa tomaba un taxi en la esquina.

\- Entiendo el aún no sale tal vez tú mejor salió de compras o algo por el estilo - menciona la pelinegra viendo para la sala comedor si aún se encontraba su esposo.

\- Que bueno que sea así - Contesta aliviado el hijo de Goku limpiando el sudor de su frente con su otra mano.

\- No, espera, ahora acaba de salir el muy bastardo - comenta la ojiazul sintiéndo como su sangre hervía de ira.

\- ¿Entonces los seguimos? - cuestiona el hombre siguiendo el plan de la mujer.

\- Si, nos encontramos en el camino, no hagas nada aún, ya llegará el momento de hacer algo - Explica Videl Satán recomendando lo que debía hacer tomando las llaves de su vehículo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Este capítulo se centra en el pasado de Gohan de cómo conoció a Kokoa y porque nunca lo hizo con Videl **

**El próximo capítulo será el pasado de Videl y de cómo conoció a Barry , luego de eso volverá al presente **

**La canción de kokoa es real de una cantante chilena llamada Camila Gallardo , la canción se llama "Querida rosa"**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Pasado de Gohan, cómo conocí a la Idol**

Había salido de su casa muy temprano era su primer día en la preparatoria en ciudad Satán, era una nueva aventura, lejos de su familia de su hogar, en un departamento que le había conseguido la amiga de su padre, todo era nuevo para el pelinegro que toda su vida había vivido en las montañas paos y ahora se encontraba en aquella gran ciudad. De pronto un gran ruido le llamó la atención, viendo como dos sujetos en motocicleta iban escapando con bolsos siendo perseguidos por una muchacha.

Bulma le había comentado acerca de aquella ciudad y de Videl Satán pero jamás la había visto en persona, quiso ir a ver lo que estaba pasando, pero una canción lo detuvo, tal vez si lo hubiera ignorado todo hubiera sido diferente, pero decidió ir a ver qué en la esquina opuesta había una muchacha apoyada en un poste con una guitarra mientras cantaba, recibiendo algunas monedas que las personas que caminaban le lanzaban por su trabajo, de inmediato quedó hechizado por aquella chica.

Vamos pa' atrás  
Vamos a contar la historia  
De una rosa  
Rojo, el color  
Como el de mi corazón

Yo no la podía soltar  
La cargaba entre mis manos  
Sin dañarla  
Ella era mi amor  
Sus espinas me cortaban  
No me importaba

Querida rosa, te vine a regar  
Con mis lágrimas  
Cuanto me hiciste llorar  
Cuanto me querías  
Llegué tarde, estabas marchita  
Y me dejaste solita  
Querida rosa

Hoy te vine a mostrar  
Te vine a mostrar las marcas  
En mis manos  
¿Cómo paro el dolor?  
Necesito otra flor  
Sin espinas, por favor

Querida rosa, te vine a regar  
Con mis lágrimas  
Cuanto me hiciste llorar  
Cuanto me querías  
Llegué tarde, estabas marchita  
Y me dejaste solita  
Querida rosa

Querida rosa, te vine a regar  
Con mis lágrimas  
Cuanto me hiciste llorar  
Cuanto me querías  
Llegué tarde, estabas marchita  
Y me dejaste solita  
Querida rosa

Querida rosa  
Querida rosa, rosa  
Querida rosa  
Querida rosa

\- Tienes una voz muy melodiosa - Dice Gohan una vez que la muchacha había terminado su canción acercándose a ella.

\- Gracias no todos se toman la molestia de decírmelo - Menciona la castaña dando un respiro cansada por haber cantado - por lo general solo dejan alguna moneda nada más

\- Pero tienes mucho talento¿Porque cantas en las calles? - pregunta curioso Gohan el cual había quedado hechizado por aquella chica.

\- No eh tenido grandes oportunidades además sin dinero no se puede comer - responde la cantante con sinceridad incluso ella se lo había preguntado en más de una ocasión - ¿Tú pareces ser estudiante?

\- Oh si voy a la preparatoria de esta ciudad - contesta el hijo de Goku viendo la hora en su reloj dándose cuenta de la hora que era - pero parece que estoy muy atrasado

\- Aún no me has dicho tu nombre - comente kokoa riendo un momento por lo divertido que había sido lo último.

\- Si, lo siento, Son Gohan - Dice el ojinegro con una reverencia presentándose - y¿Tú?

\- Amaguri Kokoa - menciona la castaña extendiendo su mano para saludar.

Tras despedirse Gohan corrió hacia la preparatoria después de todo era su primer día de clases, pero había quedado interesado en aquella joven artista, la cual veía que poseía mucho talento pero creía que cantando en la calle iba a desperdiciar su talento y algo hacia que no pudiera dejar de pensar en la forma en la que pudiera ayudarla.

El pelinegro paso varias semanas llenado después de clases a visitar a la esquina donde cantaba kokoa muchas veces sin hablar solamente escuchando su música nada más y en otras para hablar con ella cuando decidía que era suficiente trabajo, pero aquel día tuvo el valor de invitarla a tomar un café en una cafetería cercana, donde le planteo su idea de cómo ganar dinero de una mejor manera.

\- ¿No has pensado en grabar un disco? - comenta Gohan luego de dar un sorbo a su café mientras la mira a los ojos

\- Pues realmente no, canto porque es lo que me apasiona y si recibo dinero es algo extra - explica la joven el motivo de porque seguía en la calle.

\- Pero no tendrías que mendigar en las calles - menciona el pelinegro intentando no sonar tan duro con la compleja situación que ella vivía.

\- Tienes razón, aunque quien iba interesarse por una completa desconocida - contesta kokoa con una sonrisa a media mostrándose desanimada.

\- Pues no te preocupes creo saber cómo solucionar eso, lo importante es que te des esa oportunidad - comenta Gohan teniendo una idea en mente de como una ayudar a su nueva amiga.

\- ¿Conoces alguien de alguna radio? - pregunta la muchacha sorprendida y a la vez esperanzada por aquel comentario.

\- No realmente, mi padre es amigo de Bulma Brief y ella tiene contactos para ayudarnos - responde el hijo de Goku la idea que tenía y de cómo lo iban hacer.

Finalmente kokoa había aceptado la oferta de Gohan después de todo no tenía nada que perder, mientras que Gohan solo tardó una semana para que la científica de cavwcab azul aceptara ayudarlo, aunque la noticia de su nueva amistad pronto llegaría a los oídos de su madre, quien estaba interesada en conocer a su nueva amiga que le estaba quitando tanto tiempo.

Milk no tardó mucho en organizar un almuerzo en las montañas paos para, con la excusa de reunirse con su hijo y de esa manera conocer a esa muchacha, kokoa acepto con ciertas dudas del poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Gohan le parecía un chico muy agradable pero no estaba segura si se llevaría tan bien con sus padres.

\- Y¿kokoa cuéntanos un poco de ti? - pregunta Milk interesada por conocer más a fondo a la joven.

\- Pues no tengo mucho que contar mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando niña y viví con mi abuela hasta los 15 años - explica la castaña luego de probar el plato que le habían dado.

\- Entonces,¿con quién vives actualmente? - cuestiona la esposa de Goku curiosa luego de la respuesta que la chica había dicho.

\- En una pensión arriendo una habitación y lo pago con el dinero que ganó cantando - contesta kokoa sorprendiendo a Milk y los demás de su familia.

\- Lo bueno es que Bulma llamo y dijo que en dos días tendrás una prueba de sonido - comenta Gohan luego de ver la cara de sorpresa de su madre sabiendo lo que pudiera decir.

\- Espero que tenga mucha suerte señorita kokoa - Dice Goten de forma amable deseándole éxito a la amiga de su hermano.

\- Gracias pequeño Goten yo también espero tener suerte pero no tengo nada que perder - menciona la castaña extendiendo su brazo para acariciar el cabello del pequeño niño.

\- Bueno cuando hayas grabado tu disco haremos una cena pada celebrar - Agrega Goku luego de terminar su segundo plato provocando la risa de todos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted - manifiesta la muchacha quien se sentía muy acogida con aquella familia.

Luego de unos días finalmente había llegado el momento en el que la castaña pudiera darse a conocer al mundo, se encontraba muy nerviosa estaba más acostumbrada a cantar de forma espontánea y no tener la presión de hacerlo sin ningún error, mientras se encontraba en la sala de grabaciones miro por un momento a Gohan quien le sonreía, fue en ese instante que todos sus miedos e inseguridades se fueron, el era el único que había confiado en ella sin conocerla y le debía mucho por ello y debía retribuirle dando su mejor esfuerzo.

\- Perfecto hablé con el producto y dijo que en dos día estará listo - Dice Bulma caminando hacia ellos con un celular en su mano.

\- Todo esto es gracias a ti Gohan estaré en deuda contigo - declara la cantante muy feliz abrazando a Gohan de forma de agradecimiento.

\- No es necesario solo hice lo que creía que sería justo - Menciona el pelinegro sonrojado por lo repentino que había sido.


	4. Chapter 4: Pasado de Videl

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Pasado de Videl, antes de ser una estrella**

\- Entonces de esa manera conociste a tu esposa - comenta Videl una vez que Gohan había terminado de contar su historia, ambos se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería de ciudad Satán conversando.

\- Si luego de ese día fue invitada a pequeños eventos y ella me pidió que la acompañará a todos ellos - dice el pelinegro recordando lo que sucedió después de aquel día donde todo cambio.

\- Sabes es realmente curioso que jamás nos hayamos conocido antes siendo que íbamos en la misma preparatoria - menciona pensativa la ojiazul mientras bebé un poco de su café.

\- Tienes razón, no recuerdo que fuéramos de la misma clase - declara Gohan tratando de recordar si la había visto en otra ocasión diferente.

\- Habría recordando a un chico con un nombre tan peculiar - comenta Videl riendo un poco olvidando los problemas que tenía.

\- ¿Y como fue que conociste al famoso actor Barry Khan? - pregunta Gohan cambiando de tema ahora era el quien deseaba conocer su historia.

\- No era tan famoso cuando lo conocí aunque lo dudes era un tipo humilde, es una historia parecida a la tuya - aclara Videl cambiando de relajada a serie de un momento a otro antes de comenzar si historia.

Flasback

La hija de Mr Satán regresaba de dar una prueba en la universidad de la ciudad, aún no estaba segura de que era lo que deseaba hacer, desde que estuvo en la preparatoria deseaba ayudar a los demás lo hacía combatiendo el crimen, pensó que unirse a la fuerza policial ayudaría en algo pero tampoco llenaba ese vacío en su vida, miraba a su alrededor aquella ciudad le encantaba y quiero hacer algo más pero ella.

Ya tenía 20 años y lo único que lograba llenar esa sensación era practicar artes marciales, practicaba en el Dojo de su padre durante algunas horas, le gustaba ver a los nuevos estudiantes llenos de energía aprendiendo lo básico eso la motivaba mucho. Videl detuvo su caminar cuando vio a su padre junto a un hombre que jamás había visto parecían que hablaban de algo importante.

\- Bueno señor Satán gracias por dejarnos usar su dojo - dice un hombre mayor de barba blanca y calvo.

\- No es ninguna molestia claro que debe entender que mi generosidad tiene un costo - menciona el padre de Videl con una sonrisa dando a entender su posición.

\- De eso no se preocupe, recibirá una gratificación muy jugosa - comenta el director de cine dándole el contrato junto con un cheque.

\- Eso me agrada - admite el hombre del afro sintiéndose satisfecho con el primer pago - y ¿Dónde está aquel muchacho?

\- Barry está en por llegar necesitamos que esté en forma para el próximo mes, es cuando empezamos el rodaje - contesta el hombre calvo mirando su reloj un momento.

\- Pierda cuidado mi hija se encargará de ello, ella se encarga del Dojo y de mi estudiantes cuando no estoy - menciona Mr Satán dejando la responsabilidad de todo a su hija después de todo tenía cosas que hacer - ¿Como dijo que se llamaba la película?

\- Implacable 2 esta vez es personal - contesta el cineasta entusiasmado con el hombre que había elegido.

\- Gran nombre - Dice el hombre del afro extendiendo su pulgar en señal de aprobación que no era lo que realmente pensaba - _" Que nombre tan pretencioso espero que me den mi dinero antes"_

Videl se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación que tenía su padre con un director de cine, había estado escuchando rumores de la producción de una película que parte de ella sería filmada en ciudad Satán, cosas que a ella no le interesaba, desde que había terminado la preparatoria se dedicaba a enseñarles lo básico a jóvenes aspirantes a practicar las artes marciales.

Pero su padre estaba más interesado en el dinero que pudiera generar el Dojo que en que las personas tuvieran un lugar donde practicar un deporte, frunció el ceño cuando se enteró de los planes que tenía su padre con entrenar a un actor de riesgos, ella no estaba interesada en ser la niñera de un actor de segunda que olvidaría todo en un par de meses.

El campeón del mundo se dirigió hacia su escritorio guardando algunos cheques y la copia del contrato que tenía con la producción para entrar a Barry por dos millones de Zenis, esperaba que con eso su Dojo tomara prestigio y de esa forma actores de renombre internacional se unieran en el para aumentar el dinero de sus arcas.

\- Hija que bueno que te encuentro necesito que hagas algo por mi - dice su padre una vez que la había encontrado aunque esta ya sabía para que era.

\- Supongo que no me darás la responsabilidad de cuidar al doble de riesgo del que todos hablan - menciona Videl sabiendo de antemano lo que su padre le había a pedir.

\- Videl cariño el prestigio de este Dojo está en juego, por eso no puedo pedirle a nadie más - asegura el campeón del mundo poniendo su mano en su hombro en forma de súplica.

\- Está bien lo entrenaré pero no seré su niñera - declara su hija fastidia de no tener una mejor tarea.

\- Excelente hija sabía que podía confiar en ti para esto, no es tanto solo estará un mes - manifiesta Mr Satán sonriendo asegurando que no sería un gran problema para ella.

La pelinegra suspiro resignada ya no tenía otra opción que entrenar a un actor de dobles se riesgos, camino por el pasillo cuando lo vio cerca de un grupo de niños, mientras el parecía que les estaba contando algún tipo de historia de sus películas, una vez que todos los jóvenes se habían ido ella se acercó a donde estaba para presentarse y poder empezar con su nueva rutina aunque ella no quisiera tener que hacerlo

\- Tu debes ser Videl - menciona el rubio una vez que la chica estaba frente a frente.

\- Si lo soy y tú debes hacer aquel seudo actor que me necesita entrenamiento - contesta Videl cruzandose de brazos con una actitud de indiferencia.

\- Claro es que el actor del que soy doble tendrá muchas acciones de riesgo y me quieren que sea más ágil - declara Barry subiéndose a una silla haciendo poses heroicas.

\- Ágil no será tan difícil, necesitamos un entrenamiento para tu piernas y luego tus reflejos - dice la ojiazul mirando las piernas del actor pensando en un buen plan de ejercicios.

\- Supongo que entrenan mucha gente por aquí - comenta Barry viendo todas las máquinas y pesas que había en el lugar.

\- No tanto como quisiera es un Dojo algo exclusivo para deportistas de élite - menciona la pelinegra con algo de decepción en su voz y en su cara.

Fin del flasback

Ambos teníamos el mismo sueño que todo el mundo pudiera aprender artes marciales sin la necesidad de entregar tanto dinero, no solo la parte física sino también las enseñanzas de la meditación y el no usarlas para pelear sino era necesario, después de un tiempo ambos juntamos dinero para poder abrir nuestro pequeño Dojo a las afueras de ciudad Satán.

Mi padre jamás aprobó mi decisión de asociarme con Barry supongo que veía algo que yo no veía porque era muy joven o porque yo no quería ver, El y yo comenzamos a salir después de todo éramos socios no teníamos tanto dinero aún con su trabajo de doble de riesgos era difícil pagar la casa y el Dojo pero nos lo arreglábamos para llegar al siguiente mes.

Creo que se vivió algo natural enamorarme de el, creo que en ese instante todo cambio, Barry recibió su primer papel de personaje secundario con eso el dinero aumento, eso no se tan importante para nosotros al menos eso creí yo, su carrera fue en aumento incluso yo me sentí orgullosa por el.


End file.
